Won't Back Down
by DragonsDesire
Summary: SYY - They never told anyone about their relationship, yet they never denied anything either. Either way, there’s nothing to be ashamed of and they won’t back down to fight or defend what they have…


TITLE: Won't Back Down

PAIRING: Set/Yami

RATING: R for suggested mature themes in beginning

SUMMARY: SYY - They never told anyone about their relationship, yet they never denied anything either. Either way, there's nothing to be ashamed of and they won't back down to fight or defend what they have…

Disclaimer: The characters of Yu-gi-oh! do not belong to me in any legal sense. This story is made purely of fiction and does not correspond to either the manga or anime. This is done purely for enjoyment purposes and no money is made from this.

***

AN: Has it really been four years since my last visit here? Man… life really sucks. Well, after a four year absence from , I come bearing this Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. It's just a small story idea that popped into my head after I rediscovered the lovely yaoi of Seto and Yami. Man, I've missed this fandom so much so here's my contribution to it.

WARNING: Somewhat graphic sexual tones in the first few paragraphs; if you wish to skip, go ahead. Otherwise, you've been warned.

******

"Oh, Ra, Seto… harder!"

"Fuck… stop moving like that!"

The king sized, four poster bed slammed violently into the rich blue, colored walls of the master bedroom in Seto Kaiba's mansion. The usual calm and serene atmosphere of the room was shaken into a chaotic mantra of skin slapping against skin, harsh pants and moans, wood slamming into walls, and the sounds of very expensive fabric being torn under fingernails and teeth. Two forms knelt in the center of the bed covered with perspiration, one bent over while the other held tight to his hips and pounded mercilessly into his hips and backside. Their skin was red, bruised, slick, and they loved every minute of it.

Seto Kaiba growled and grabbed a fistful of the tri-colored hair under his fingers and gave a hard yank. Yami yelped in surprise and then let out a long, guttural moan. His backside was so sore and on fire but he met Seto's hip with his own to cause that delicious friction that made him delirious with pleasure. He wondered why he always fought Seto for dominance in bed because in the end, Yami was always on bottom and really had no room to complain.

The moans and grunts intensified and echoed off the walls in the room as they moved together in a desperate attempt to find their release. It was only a few more frantic moves that brought them both over the edge and collapse into a tangled heap of limbs and heaving chests. Yami grinned stupidly when he felt Seto place a rather gentle kiss on his shoulder and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked brusquely.

"Just," Yami shifted so he could look over his shoulder. "After all that… you still want to cuddle."

Seto let out a small "hnn" and smothered Yami's body with his own which meant the end of the conversation. Yami did not mind; Seto was usually a man of little words after their bed antics and really, he enjoyed them. He had grown used to Seto ignoring him the three years before they got together, after he found a way to make himself a human body with the magic of the Millennium Puzzle. Three years they spent bickering, fighting, and snapping at one another over silly little arguments in high school that usually led them to dueling right then and there. Yami smirked at the memories and how that one duel led to their current predicament.

Seto had insulted Yuugi again in school. Normally, Yami ignored him, as did Yuugi, but for some reason, it made the Pharaoh very upset and after some choice words, found himself in Seto's mansion, dueling in his specially made arena with his life points dwindling. He still remembered the smug look on the CEO's normally stoic features and the fire in his blue eyes; before he knew what he was doing, Yami had strutted right over towards Seto and yanked him down far enough to plant the hottest kiss he had ever been a part of. Things had gotten a little hazy after that, but he remembered waking up naked and sore in a very lavish bed alone with Seto sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer.

Afterwards, Seto and Yami deliberately picked fights with one another just so they ended up dueling, and usually dueling in between the sheets. At first, Yami thought it was just blind lust driving their teenage driven bodies to the pleasure they sought for and he was willing to go along with it. However, as the months increased, Yami was shocked to find Seto sitting with him at lunch. He would not say anything to the Pharaoh; he would just sit down, open a book and read while completely ignoring Yami. Yami did not ask why Seto did that and Seto never asked why Yami was not with his usual "fan club". They would just sit there in a companionable silence; Yami eating his lunch or doing homework and Seto reading his book or answering his cell phone. It was an unspoken truce.

After high school, Seto and Yami's strange relationship only seemed to grow stranger. Seto would invite Yami over for a night time duel which the spirit readily accepted but they always went to dinner first to a secluded restaurant Seto had reserved for them specially. The dinners were never as pleasant as a normal date; they would bicker as if nothing was odd about two rivals out eating together in a rather romantic setting and once they got back to the Mansion, Yami would not leave until early the next afternoon. After four months of this, Yami finally asked Seto out to dinner; no dueling and no fancy restaurants. Just the two of them… out on a normal date.

It had been awkward; Seto was not one for large groups and a carnival definitely was not something he would have done willingly had Yami not dragged him there. However, as the night went on, Yami noticed the shift in Seto's demeanor and at the end of the date, was graced with the first smile he had ever seen on the duelist's face. That had been the turning point again in their relationship and a year later, Yami was at Seto's house whenever he was not working or doing his college studies.

Yami sighed and stretched as best he could underneath the billionaire to get more comfortable. One thing never changed about their relationship; the sex was amazing.

Seto seemed content to remain where he was and just as Yami was about to fall asleep, Yuugi's thoughts tickled the edges of his mind.

//Yami? Are you awake?//

/What is it, Aibou?/

//Grandpa wants to know if you'll be home for dinner. Also, Jou was looking for you again… I told him you were busy and couldn't see anyone but I don't think he bought it. I think he's getting suspicious//

Yami frowned and opened his eyes. /why do you say that?/

//Because he commented how you were in Kaiba's limo earlier today…//

Yami cursed lightly under his breath and shifted again. /Tell Grandfather that I should be home tonight and… thanks for covering./

//You're welcome, Yami// and with that, the link was closed and Yami nudged Seto awake. "Seto, get off me. I have to leave."

"Now?" Seto cracked open an eye and glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "It's not even eight o'clock, Yami."

"I have to go," Yami crawled out from underneath Seto and grabbed his pants. "I have to return home… plus, if I stay here, everyone is going to become suspicious."

Seto sighed rolled away onto his back with his hands behind his head. "I see; that's most likely for the best."

Yami buttoned his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks. "Seto… can I ask you something?"

"Hn," Seto closed his eyes and Yami took that as a queue to continue.

"We've been together for close to a year now, right?" Yami began. "And yet only Yuugi and Mokuba know about it…"

"And your point is?"

"Well, why don't you want anyone to know about us?"

Seto sighed and sat up with his arm resting on his bent knee. "What the hell brought this about?"

Yami shrugged and buttoned his shirt. "Well Yuugi's friends are getting suspicious about where I go. They know about the duels but I think they suspect something more."

"And you want to tell them?" Seto asked.

"Well it's not like I want to go out right now and declare it to them," Yami replied. "But I've kept my mouth shut because you seem like you don't want anyone to know."

Seto rolled his eyes and got out of bed to grab his robe and slip it on. Yami watched silently as Seto ran his fingers through his hair, tightened the sash around his waist, and them walk over to the large window to look out at his property. He stayed silent for a good five minutes before speaking, "Yami, I don't tell anyone about us because it's none of their business. I get enough shit and rumors about my personal life that I'd rather keep it secret than have it publicly known to the world," he turned and frowned. "And that goes with those so called friends of yours. It's none of their business what I do or who I do it with. They are only insignificant blemishes in my world and I don't have any reason to associate with them. So they don't need to know about us."

Yami frowned and crossed his arms. "Not that I don't understand what you mean, Kaiba," Seto narrowed his eyes at the use of his last name and not first. "but whether you want to admit it or not, they are associated with me. Yes, they are more Yuugi's friends than mine, but they are a part of my life and I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret from them."

"So what do you want me to do, Pharaoh?" Seto asked snidely. "Go over there and be all buddy-buddy with them and explain our entire relationship to them in graphic detail?"

"No," Yami huffed and rolled his eyes. "Just… if something happens to come up what do you want me to do?"

"Do whatever you want," Seto barked and sat down at his desk to turn on his laptop. "The fan club, I'm sure, are dying to see their idol being 'corrupted' by the cold hearted billionaire. It's not like I can stop you anyway."

Yami clenched his teeth as he felt the beginnings of a rather bad headache coming on. He loved Seto, he really did, but times like this… he was so bull headed and stubborn! With a glare in the brunette's direction, Yami grabbed his jacket, slung it over his shoulder, and marched towards the door. "You know, you can be really cold to the point of burning people, you know that, Kaiba?"

"Does it look like I care?" Was Seto's reply.

Yami glared. "Guess you don't really care about anyone or anything," he said. "Including us." with a final glare, he slammed the bedroom door before Seto could make any remark from his comment and stormed out of the Mansion back to the Game Shop.

****

"Yami? Hello… earth to Yami!"

Yami blinked when a pale hand waved itself in front of his face and turned to find the owner of said appendage. It belonged to that of Yuugi and the spirit offered a small smile. "Yes, Yuugi? What is it?"

"Class is over," Yuugi replied. "Everyone is leaving." Yami glanced around the lecture hall of his math class and, sure enough, everyone was beginning to file out. He glanced down at his notes and realized he had nothing written down and did not even know what the assignment was for homework. He frowned and began to pile his books away when Yuugi spoke again.

"Yami… are you alright?" he asked. "You've been spacing for the past three days… did you get into a fight with Seto?"

Yami sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked down the steps. "It's nothing, Yuugi. You know how he can be."

"Well not really," Yuugi fell in step with his darker spirit as they walked across the university campus to the college center to grab lunch. "All I know is that night you came home, didn't even eat dinner, and then refused to talk to anyone. You only get like that when something is bothering you, or you're really mad at Kaiba."

Yami found them an empty table and sat down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before laying his head on his arms. "Really, it was just a silly quarrel that I blew out of proportion. I asked him why he hasn't told anyone about us."

"But you haven't either."

"I know," Yami lifted his head. "Because I know he'd be mad if I did."

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" Yuugi asked and Yami blinked.

As the years progressed, Yuugi slowly began to lose that strange innocence and naivety in his character and appearance to become a very intelligent and mature young man. His face lost all its baby fat to leave it more angular and his eyes were sharper, however, still wide and friendly. He had even grown quite a few inches; not only in height, but in his wit.

Yuugi was one sharp cookie.

Yuugi waited patiently for Yami to answer and when he did, he said, "No… it's not just that. Really, I don't care if Jou and the others knew or not. I agree with Seto in saying it's none of their business. It's more of… whenever I bring it up, Seto brushes it off and we end up arguing. Sometimes I wonder if he is ashamed of it."

Yuugi's eyes softened and he said, "I don't think that's it at all, Yami. You know Seto; he's a very proud individual and with all the crap he has gone through in his life, if he was ashamed of your relationship, it wouldn't have gone on as long as it has. I'm sure Seto has his reasons for keeping things hush hush."

Yami nodded and smiled. "You know, Yuugi, your wisdom some days absolutely astounds me. You would have made a wonderful advisor in my time."

"I do what I can, Yami," Yuugi smiled back. "Now, stop moping and go talk with your CEO."

"Let's hope he'll see me," Yami stood, hugged his light, and pulled out his cell phone to dial Seto's number.

It ran four times before he picked up. "Kaiba.""

Seto," Yami walked down the street.

"What is it, Yami?"

"… can I come over tonight?" Yami asked, waiting for the crosswalk. He heard a soft sigh and smiled at the reply.

"I'm about to take my lunch… come with me."

"Usual place?" Yami asked, changing his direction to head towards downtown Domino.

"Meet you there in fifteen?"

"See you then."

****

Seto waited patiently inside the small restaurant that he and Yami frequented often. It was the first place where they officially solidified their relationship and where they always went to reconcile their fights. He only had to wait five minutes before Yami walked through the door and sat down at the table without a word. He set his bag on the floor at his feet, set his hands on the table and turned to Seto. "I'm sorry, Seto," he said.

Seto shook his head and as discreetly as possible, reached over and laced his fingers with Yami's. "I'm sorry as well. I didn't know that this was eating you up so badly."

"It wasn't really that," Yami replied and told Seto what he had told Yuugi only a few moments before. When he finished, Seto gave him a long stare and then a nod.

"I see… it seems Yuugi is smarter than he looks," Seto replied. "Look, Yami, I say nothing because, like I said, it's no one's business but our own. I am not ashamed of what we have but I'd rather not let people know and cause us more problems. However, if you feel like you need to tell the fan club… I won't stop you but I won't like it."

Yami smiled and squeezed Seto's hand. "You know… I think that's all I needed to hear. That I can if I wanted to…"

"So does that mean you'll be coming to my place tonight?" Seto asked with a smirk and Yami had one to match it.

"I'll make sure to bring my deck…"

***

Yami's brow furrowed irritably when the consistent ringing of _Who Let the Dogs Out_ blared in his ear. He groaned and fumbled for his cell resting on the nightstand and flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "Jou… it's early Saturday morning… what could you possibly want at this time?" Yami croaked.

Jou's frantic voice shot through the phone and the Pharaoh sat up. "Yami, dude! Have ya read da newspaper today!? They sayin' you and Kaiba are… are together!"

"Wait… what?" Yami frowned and pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and groaned when an arm slung itself around his waist to pull him back. "Hey… where did you read this?"

"Check the newspaper!" Jou shouted through the phone.

Yami growled and smacked Seto's arm in attempt to dislodge it. "Seto," he hissed, covering the receiver. "We have a problem!"

"What problem?" Seto cracked open and eye and frowned at the… near panicky look in Yami's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I have to get the newspaper," Yami said and put the phone back to his ear. "Listen, Jou, I'll call you back," he said and hung up before the blonde could say anything more. Grabbing his jeans, Yami slipped them on and opened the door to the bedroom. Just as he thought, the newspaper was sitting on the floor in front of it and he grabbed it and flipped it open. His eyes were drawn to a picture of him and Seto exiting their restaurant with the headline: BIG SHOT KAIBA CORP. CEO GETTING COZY WITH DUEL MONSTER CHAMPION; THE TRUE STORY OF A SPICY RELATIONSHIP.

"You have got to be kidding me," Yami groaned.

"Yami, what is it?" Seto asked. Yami turned and tossed the paper at Seto, who read it over. His frown continuously deepened and he then flung the paper to the end of the bed. "This is why I didn't want anyone to know about us!" he sneered and grabbed his robe. "Now we'll be this freak show of a spectacle until something else catches the media's interest. No privacy!"

Yami picked up the article and read over the load of garbage; apparently, he seduced the billionaire and is reaping the benefits of having a 'sugar daddy' for his every whim. "They make it sound like I'm a whore," he muttered.

"This is what I wanted to avoid," Seto rubbed his eyes and Yami walked up behind to hug him gently.

"So what now?" Yami asked. "Do we deny it?"

Seto shook his head and turned in Yami's hold. "No… we don't deny but we don't confirm either. This sort of crap is nothing I'm not new to but if it comes to it… I will tell them the truth." Yami nodded and sighed when his phone began to ring again. Seto glanced back towards the nightstand and frowned. "Looks like they've read the article as well."

"Not like it could be helped," Yami muttered and looked up at Seto. "I have to tell them."

Seto sighed. "Fine… but I won't like it."

***

Seto glared at the faces of the people that stared at him from across the table in the Motou residence. He had already gone through the throng of reporters waiting at the mansion gates, the phone calls from reps at Kaiba Corp. and the calls from reporters trying to get the scoop on his and Yami's relationship. Now, he had to deal with a confused looking Honda, a flabbergasted Jou, and a crestfallen looking Anzu. Yami sat on his right, Yuugi on his left and he felt his left eye beginning to twitch.

"So… you mean the newspaper wasn't lying?" Jou finally asked after the tense silence.

Yami sighed and shook his head. "They lied about the story… but not the fact that yes, Seto and I are in a relationship," he said.

"I still can't understand why," Honda said. "I thought Kaiba hated your guts; both you and Yuugi."

"Why do I have to sit through this stupidity?" Seto asked Yami, earning him a kick in the leg.

"Is it really true, Yami?" Anzu asked, looking on the verge of tears.

"Yes," Yami said exasperatedly.

"But why!" It was Jou's turn. "I mean, he's a stuck up rich boy who tinks he knows everythin'!"

"Everyone is smarter than you, Mutt," Seto replied.

"You wanna go, Rich Boy?!" Jou growled and Yuugi yanked him back down into his chair.

"The fact of the matter is," Yuugi said over his friend. "Is that Seto and Yami--"

"Since when did you start calling him Seto?" Honda asked and received three glares.

"Seto and Yami are together," Yuugi continued. "And we have no say in it."

"Why didn't you tell us before, Yami?" Anzu asked. "I mean you know you can trust us with anything."

"Please, not a friendship speech," Seto groaned and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Anzu, it wasn't just my decision to make," he began. "It was a collective decision between Seto and I to keep it a secret until we felt we were ready to tell anyone. As you can see, it was a premature reveal and we have to deal with it now. And whether you accept it or not is up to you; really I don't care." he stood and Seto followed suit.

"So that's it?" Jou stood. "you're just gonna go wiff him and expect us to become buddy buddy with him?"

"No," Yami shook his head. "I can't force you to like him and I can't force him to like you guys--"

"Which I don't," Seto cut in.

"The point is, I don't care what you think of him either," Yami continued. "I love him and that's all that matters. Now if you excuse us, we have plans tonight."

The others mumbled their goodbyes as Seto and Yami walked out of the Game Shop towards Seto's parked car. When they reached the sleek sports car, Seto turned to Yami and said, "You told them you loved me."

Yami nodded and opened the door, raising an eyebrow. "Does that surprise you?"

Seto shrugged and leaned against the car. "I didn't think you would say that to anyone."

"I'm not ashamed of our relationship," Yami replied, "as I know you're not. If anyone asked if I loved you, I am not going to hesitate when I say 'I love Seto Kaiba'."

Seto smirked and leaned in to brush their lips together lightly. "So are you ready to face the rest of them?"

"So long as we do it together," Yami smirked. "I don't care who knows."

With one final kiss, they both slipped into the car and, with their heads held high, they drove out into the city to do whatever they pleased; and said sorry to no one.

END

***

Pointless? Yes, but hey, I wrote something ^^;


End file.
